A cross-cultural experiment (United States and Israel) is proposed to test the effectiveness and generality of Expectation Training in raising expectancy for success on an Academic Task in low status youth. Expectation Training, based on status characteristic theory, has shown laboratory success in producing "equal-status" interaction in interracial groups of junior high school boys. The low status youth become competent teachers on two tasks; high status youth become students, dependent on low-status peers for acquiring new skills. The typical status ordering of the outside society is reversed, generating high expectations for performance for the low status person--in himself as well as in his high status peer. The design has three conditions: Academic and Non-Academic Expectation Training and a No-Training Control. Activity and influence of low and high status members engaged in a Cooperative and Competitive Criterion Task are the dependent variables. Parallel experiments will be run in the U.S.A. with interracial groups and in Israel with Jews of Middle-Eastern and Western origin. If treated groups exhibit "equal-status" interaction, a strong case can be made for the generality of theoretical principles of Expectation Training. These principles may be applied to mixed status academic situations such as the integrated classroom where low status youth have generally low expectations for success on academic tasks.